


The Little Things

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Canon Compliant, Post-season 7, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda giggled when Coulson slid her gently down his body until she was standing in the tub. The heat of the water made goosebumps explode all over her skin and she shivered, pulling him closer.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 5
> 
> Square Filled - Fetish: Washing Others

Melinda groaned as she kicked the door of the apartment closed. Even that small movement made most of her muscles ache. She felt like there was a weight on top of her shoulders pushing her down into the ground. She could feel her left eyelid beginning to twitch. The car keys slipped out of her right hand and Melinda cursed.

“What? No ‘Honey, I’m home!’ tonight?” Coulson asked, leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

Melinda glared at him. “Must be nice to be an LMD and not have muscles.”

“Ouch!” He tried to put on a hurt face but failed and chuckled.

She laughed with him, giving up and dropping the laptop bag, her purse, and the bag of essays she was carrying on the floor with a sigh. Coulson walked toward her slowly. He picked up the bags with one hand and placed them on one of the nearby counter chairs. Next, he picked up her car keys and hooked them on the small shield logo hooks he had installed next to the front door. Melinda smiled at him when Coulson turned to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

“Long day?” he asked, his hands running up and down her arms slowly.

Melinda groaned. “Hard day. I keep saying I am no longer a Specialist, but somehow I keep being pulled into hand-to-hand training.”

“You are the Cavalry,” Coulson said, moving closer as he rested his forehead against hers. His right hand slid up her left arm, kneaded her shoulder, and then gripped her neck.

Melinda sighed when the pressure there lessened, whimpering when his fingers found a knotted muscle and pressed down harder on it. “The Cavalry retired.”

Coulson chuckled, his hands rising to cup her head as his thumbs rubbed her temples. “That is why Social Security sent you a Medicare application?”

Melinda opened her eyes to glare at him. He chuckled.

“Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll see if I can get you in working order for tomorrow morning?”

“Spoken like a true robot.”

Coulson smacked her ass as Melinda walked toward their bedroom. She could hear him putter about in their small kitchen, but she was too exhausted to pay attention properly. It had been a draining day, both physically and emotionally. Mid-terms were always nerve wrecking, especially for first year cadets. Melinda took off her jacket and hung it on one of the knobs of the closet door. She pulled off her blouse without unbuttoning it, tossing it on her vanity chair, throwing her bra on top of it. She let her slacks slide to the floor and collapsed face down on the bed with a huff.

Melinda stayed like that for a few minutes, smiling against the sheets when she realized it was finally _quiet_. There was no one knocking on her door every five minutes to ask for an opinion or signature, no more routines to repeat over and over again until she was sore, and no more sudden bursts of desperation and frustration floating around campus. Melinda could finally breathe freely, safe in the quietness of her own home.

A hot packet dragged down the back of her neck and she moaned. “Oh god yes!”

Coulson chuckled. “I didn’t realize it was that critical.”

“Shut up,” Melinda said, her words muffled since her face was still shoved against the mattress.

The bed dipped when Coulson climbed on it. She hummed when she felt some of his weight resting on her buttocks, solid and grounding. His thighs were either side of her body, touching her hips. His chest hair rubbed against her back when his torso stretched over hers.

“Can you breathe like that?” he asked, his lips brushing her hair.

Melinda laughed, shifting to fold her arms and pillow her head on them. He moved back, his weight now on her legs and she hummed at the reassurance his weight on top of her brought. Coulson placed one hot packet on her left shoulder while he dragged the other one up and down her spine.

“Mmmmm, so good.”

“If I knew you’d be in need of a massage, I’d have heated up some towels.”

Melinda was finally able to take a deep breath without feeling tightness in her chest as her muscles began to loosen from the heat. She wiggled on the bed; hearing Coulson laugh when she jolted him. He ran his palms slowly down her back, placing his thumbs on her spine and running them back up. He repeated the motion, going slower and pushing longer on her pressure points each time.

She felt like she was floating. The window was cracked open, the Spring air crisp and cool, but Melinda was overheated. Coulson’s warmth mixed with the hot packets. His hands warmed up different muscle groups as he kneaded and applied pressure until she was whimpering. She made a displeased noise when she felt him move off her and the bed. Coulson covered her with a sheet, kissing her hair with the promise of being right back.

Melinda rolled on her back with a grunt, but this time it was because her muscles felt so loose, she could barely move. The room was spinning a little bit, so she closed her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. The water was running in the bathroom and Coulson seemed to be moving around bottles.

“You okay in there?” Melinda asked, eyes still closed. “Needed a cold shower?”

“Ha!” came the dry laugh as a response.

She smirked, running her hands down her neck, pulling her nipples. They were a little hard already, but Melinda was not surprised. Coulson had tried to keep the massage as professional as possible, but the thoughts his hands had created were anything but.

“Okay, it’s ready.”

Melinda opened her eyes, looking at an upside-down Coulson standing next to her head. She smirked when she noticed the slight bulge in his sweatpants. “What’s ready?”

“Your bath,” he said, smiling down at her.

Melinda laughed when Coulson lifted her off the bed, walking toward the bathroom while carrying her bridal style. She no longer had to worry about hurting his back, so she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and hung off him while kissing him.

Coulson made it to the bathroom with his eyes closed as he returned her kiss. Melinda needed to breathe so she looked around. Their cozy bathroom was illuminated only by a few candles. The steam rising from the bathtub wrapped around her naked body and kept her warm enough, so she didn’t shiver.

“Romantic,” Melinda said, raising her right eyebrow.

Coulson rolled his eyes.

She placed her right hand on his cheek, nuzzling his nose. “Thank you.”

He sighed, burying his face in her neck, and kissing her hair. “I thought a warm bath would help your muscles relax more.”

Melinda hummed, looking at the inviting tub. Coulson had not added any salts or other products but the simple idea of soaking in hot water after such a tiring day was enough to make her moan in anticipation.

“I’ll put you down,” Coulson said.

He lowered her slowly, keeping his arms around her waist. Melinda smiled as she continued to hang on to his neck. The bathroom tiles cooled the soles of her feet and she hummed. Coulson’s fingers toyed with the hem of her underwear, slipping beneath the fabric to pull them down. They tickled her legs as they slid to the floor.

“I’ll let you enjoy your bath,” Coulson said.

He kissed her forehead, but his hands gripped her ass, squeezing tightly. Melinda mewled, moving closer to him. Coulson’s hips ground against hers.

“Unless...” Melinda kissed up his throat, biting his chin, “you’d like to join me in the tub?”

Coulson smiled down at her. “Can I help you bathe?”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him, rubbing against his erection a little more insistently. “That a kink of yours?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back.

“Phil?” Melinda ran her teeth down his throat, sucking his collarbone.

“You’re my kink,” he said, gasping.

“Mmmm, good answer.”

She squealed when Coulson lifted her up by gripping the back of her thighs. He looked up at her as he walked to the tub slowly. Melinda smiled down at him. She gasped when her toes touched the hot water.

“How’s the temperature?”

She smiled, caressing his right cheek. “Perfect... ohhh!”

Melinda giggled when Coulson slid her gently down his body until she was standing in the tub. The heat of the water made goosebumps explode all over her skin and she shivered, pulling him closer.

“You okay?” He asked, rubbing her back.

“Mhm.”

Coulson chuckled. He slid to his knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. Melinda swayed lightly as she looked down while he cupped water over her right leg first and then the left. She giggled as the water droplets tickled her skin dripping down.

He looked up. “Ready to sit?”

Melinda nodded. She gripped Coulson’s outstretched hands as she lowered herself into the tub, gasping when her aching body was engulfed by the hot water. He cupped the back of her head and directed her neck to the rim of the tub after folding a towel over it.

“You should open a massage parlor,” Melinda said, wiggling until she was comfortable.

Coulson chuckled. He moved a little further down and placed his hands on the edge of the bathtub, looking at her for a few minutes. Melinda smiled, placing her right hand over his.

“Bubble bath or salts?”

“Both?” Melinda asked with a smirk.

He shook his head, standing up slowly. Melinda cupped water over her chest a few times but she was so tired even that was too much work. Coulson rummaged through their drawers, turning to her holding up a jar of salts and the bubble bath in a bright pink bottle Daisy had gotten her as a present.

Coulson turned on the tap, holding first the salts and then the bubble bath under the running water. Soon enough the tub was filled with a layer of bubbles, smelling of roses and coconut. Melinda sank deeper, sighing contently.

“How’s everything, Miss?” Coulson asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Just perfect,” Melinda said, her head tilted to the right as her eyes fluttered closed.

She heard Coulson shuffle next to her and jumped when his cold hand rested on her knee. Melinda opened her eyes, but his were focused on her body. She bit her lip as he cupped water over her right leg, sliding his hand down and then repeating the motion three more times. Coulson did the same for her left leg, letting the pads of his fingers trace the muscles on her shins, lightly touching the faded scars.

Melinda’s right leg jerked when he gripped her foot, splashing water at him. Coulson chuckled, splashing some back. He held her foot with both hands, the fingers kneading the back of it while his palms massaged her sole. Melinda closed her eyes and let him work on her left foot as well.

She opened her eyes when he put her foot down. Coulson moved closer to her, his right-hand dipping in the tub. Melinda moaned when his fingers caresses her pubic hair. His hand disappeared beneath the water, covered by the bubbles. He smiled as he cupped her, gently splashing water over her folds. Melinda widened her thighs a little more, but he didn’t intrude, simply framed her folds between his middle and forefinger which he held in a V shape as he slid them up and down.

“Is this a massage with a happy ending?” Melinda asked.

Coulson chuckled, shaking his head. His hand resurfaced, resting low on her belly. His palm almost spanned her entire stomach. His thumb traced small circles on her skin. He dragged it horizontally, swooshing the water over her midsection. Melinda moaned at the vibrations she felt, gasping when his index finger dipped lightly into her belly button. He chuckled, looking up at her and she shook her head with a smirk.

“Mmmm…yes…”

Melinda sighed when he cupped her breasts. Coulson’s thumbs rubbed her nipples for a few seconds, making her toes curl. She sighed as they tightened but he didn’t take it any further. He cupped water over the flesh. Melinda gasped, almost sitting up in the tub. He smiled down at her as he pushed her back gently. His right hand rested on her sternum and she laced her fingers with his, holding him there. Melinda knew he was counting her heartbeats; she had realized Coulson liked to do that now and then.

He looked up at her with a sad smile, cupped her right cheek. “Can I wash your hair?”

“The water is getting cold.”

Coulson nodded, standing up. He walked to the standing shower, turned on the water, and left the glass door of the cabin open so that the steam warmed up the bathroom. Melinda smiled up at him when he held his hands out. She gripped them tightly and let him pull her up, gasping when her heated skin met the cold air. Her nipples tightened into hard peak so quickly it hurt.

“Go in, I just need to take my clothes off,” Coulson said.

Melinda smiled at him. She was more than relaxed but now she felt so tired she could barely speak. She walked to the shower slowly, carefully, holding onto his hand and then onto the steel bar that was drilled in the wall. She turned just as he was pulling off his white t-shirt. He dropped his sweatpants on the floor, having pulled his boxer briefs off with them. Melinda sighed as she looked at his body, the scars was no longer there, and there were a few places she had had to relearn, but she could trace him with her eyes closed again.

Coulson smirked at her as he walked toward the shower. He only gripped himself for a moment, but Melinda still hummed. It seemed he had no other interest but wash her hair like he had said, however. He turned her around, moving them both under the spray of the water, his chest against her back.

“I haven’t done this before,” he said.

Melinda snorted. “I know you haven’t had enough hair to wash for the past ten years, but I’m pretty sure you know how to wash hair.”

She squealed when Coulson squeezed her breasts. They laughed as he reached for her bottle of shampoo. Melinda hummed when the aroma of jasmine spread in the small shower cabin. He squeezed more than she usually did in the palm of his right hand and spread the shampoo across the top of her head by sliding his hand back and forth. Melinda leaned her head a little bit more into the water and sighed.

Coulson used both hands to massage her scalp as he lathered up her hair. Some of the shampoo slid down her ears and forehead but he was quick to catch the suds and wash them away. Melinda let him turn her slowly, wrapped her hands around his neck while he gripped her neck gently, still massaging the muscles.

Melinda tipped her head back, laughing as the water washed away most of the shampoo. She ran her hands up and down Coulson’s torso as he reached for her conditioner. She chuckled as she watched him struggle to squeeze the thicker consistency out of the bottle and took it from him. She spread the cream around her palms and then ran her fingers through her hair.

“Do you need to wash that off?” Coulson asked.

She shook her head. “I like to leave it in, makes my hair softer.”

Coulson hummed, pulling her closer by gripping her hips. He buried his face in her neck and kissed the skin there. Melinda sighed, rubbing against him.

“Would you like some help showering as well?” she asked.

He pulled back, smiling. “No, I think it’s time to take you to bed and let you sleep.”

Melinda made a pouting face. “You mean to tell me, you really just wanted to help me wash myself?”

Coulson ran his hands up and down her arms. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while, just wasn’t sure if you liked it.”

“Feel free to help me bathe anytime,” Melinda said, with a smirk. “Although…” She moved closer, licking his lips. “Next time, you should get in the tub with me.”

“Next time,” Coulson said, kissing her quickly.

Melinda watched as he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and held a towel open for her. She sighed when he wrapped her up, using a smaller towel to dry off her hair before she twisted it on her head. Coulson picked her up again and walked back to their bed, and Melinda could not find it in her to complain this time.

He laid her down, covering her with the comforter. She wiggled under the cover, flinging the towel at him when he came back with a glass of water and two Advil PMs. Melinda hated feeling her age, but some nights she did need the extra help to relieve her aches and sleep better. Coulson rounded the bed and climbed on from the other side. He immediately pulled her closer, his left leg twisting with hers, his lips kissing up and down her neck while his palm petted her belly.

Melinda sighed, sleep already crawling over her.

“I love you,” Coulson whispered in her ear.

She smiled.


End file.
